Life as a Halfa
by I-Have-Moved-On
Summary: Hi, I'm Liza Summers. Today I was forced to move to a place called Amity Park, Illinois. Where ever the heck that is... I also just found out something a little strange about my uncle: he's a ghost. And I'm a ghost. Or a half-ghost, which he explained. And now I have to do WHAT! My life is as hard as it is...
1. I'm a WHAT!

**Hello! I know there are a lot of OC haters out there, so if you're one of them then please don't discourage me through reviews. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism, but I don't appreciate the words "stupid" or "waste of space" or anything similar. Thank you in advance!**

**On my DeviantArt account, I have pictures of Liza in her human and ghost forms. Links are on my profile page – don't ignore them!**

**Disclaimer: I own Liza and the name Rueben, but I don't own Clockwork or any other Danny Phantom stuff. If I did I would be filthy rich! But I'm broke, so…**

Narration

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

It was supposed to be a normal day – notice the words "supposed to be". Instead, I got caught up in a mess of fantasy and adventure that seems impossible. Why can't I just have a normal life? But before I begin my glorious retelling of the most interesting day ever, I should probably introduce myself.

Hi, my name is Liza Summers and I'm 14 years old. I am 5 ft. 2 in., and short for my age. I live in a simple place called Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Well, I used to. Then my dad was unexpectedly transferred to another hotel branch located in another state. Which meant my whole family had to move there. I had to leave all my best friends and hangouts behind. The neighborhood I had grown up in was being replaced before my very eyes. Now I had to find all new everything in a small town called Amity Park, Illinois! How unfair is that?

We were in the middle of October, and it was the last day I had before I had to go to Casper High. The alarm clock was going crazy as I groggily lifted my arm towards the side of the bed. My head was still under the covers, so I couldn't see that my hand was pushing the "ring louder" button. The blaring sound surprised me so much that I abruptly fell off the side of the bed. _Ouch!_ The floor was cold and hard without carpeting. How I missed my old room back in Harrisburg… This environment was too unfamiliar. I strangled the maroon sheets off of me and gasped for breath when I stood on my legs. They were wobbly and weak. The blood flow must have taken a break during the night. _Crud._ I fell forward to the floor and my cheek pushed against the wood. My hair fell messily on the dirt and I quickly sprang up, standing. I checked my appearance in the mirror.

My long blond hair was a rat's nest and sticking up all over the place; with the black and white strands of hair dye lost in the bun. There were dark circles under my forest green eyes, showing how late I had stayed up. My orange t-shirt hung limp on my slumped shoulders, and my blue pajama bottoms were sagging. My bare feet were numb to the touch so I slipped on my pink, fluffy bunny slippers. They were just about the ugliest Christmas present I had ever gotten. But hey – I could hardly feel my cold toes!

I grabbed my usual dark green tank-top and cherry-red skinny jeans off of the closet hook and threw them on. The tank-top fell just above my inner belly-button and had one strap over one shoulder. The same side was long-sleeved and the other sleeve was cropped on the shoulder. The long sleeve had red stripes and so did the outlining of the tank-top itself. On my wrists I held about seven lengthy bracelets, each a different shade of red. I wore a thick, black belt with a heavy center buckle. On the knee of my left leg, I had a tied white scarf. I don't know why, but for some reason I just liked it like that. I brushed my smooth wavy hair down to my lower back and tied the very end with a black hair-tie, then covered the circles under my eyes with a pale blush. Slipping on my green sneakers at the last minute, I slid down the railing of the staircase, grabbed a single piece of toast, and headed out for a walk of fresh air.

It wasn't long before I heard an ear-spitting scream. I rushed behind a nearby bush and spied at what was going on. There was a green person floating through the air at the traffic turn circle! _What the heck?_ I softly cried out at the sudden rush of pain in my fingers. My eyes widened – my nails were neon green. I NEVER put nail polish on my nails! _How did this happen?! _

I felt a swoop of energy flow through me and the ground came closer… and closer… until my neck was surrounded by grass. I was being dragged through the Earth! But… how was I still able to move my arms when I couldn't see them anymore?! I drifted down farther and hit my head… HARD. The next thing I knew, I was in a rather large room coated in blue, plum-purple, and clocks. I was spread across the floor and immediately stood upright. My stomach felt… less breezy than usual, though. I glanced down at my green tank-top. _But it wasn't there!_ Instead, I was wearing a light blue tank-top that ended just above my stomach. There was dark blue fishnetting that attached to the end of the tank-top and the top of the darker blue waistline of the light blue leggings. All of my bracelets were now black or white, and the black and white strands of hair dye were now black and an indigo. My hair was in a normal ponytail and it was now _freak'in white! _My skin was slightly paler, and in my shiny black and white nails I saw my dark blue eyed reflection. My sneakers were now replaced with white combat boots that made me about an inch taller. _What the heck just happened?!_

Sitting on the swivel chair of a black desk in the corner I hadn't noticed before was a small child wearing a violet robe. The clasp was of a time gear that seemed familiar. The figure floated off the ground towards me, but for some strange reason I didn't run. Normally, I would run for the hills, but I just dumbly stood there gaping. The figure gave low chuckle and literally _grew_ into a middle-aged man. _Woah!_

"Hello, Liza, have you missed me?" The man pulled down his hood to reveal pure white hair and blood red eyes. But that scar running over top of his left eye – I would recognize that anywhere. "U-uncle Rueben?!"

"Yes, this is my job – master of time. And I go by Clockwork in the ghost zone." My eye expanded. Master of time?! I always knew there was something about him… Gosh, I haven't seen uncle Rueben in years; since I was eleven. And from the moment I met him I just knew he was the goofball uncle.

"Do you know what's going on? And did you say… ghost zone?!" I asked him. "But you're not… you're not dead yet!"

"Actually, I've been completely dead for about 20 years. My brother – or your father – never suspected a thing. The only reason no one noticed is that I have a special ability where I can change my appearance at will." He chuckled. But my frown only grew more serious.

"You're d-dead?" I shivered, rubbing my hands across my naked arms. This tank-top had no long-sleeves. It did however, have straps on either shoulder so my chest wasn't cold. Teeth chattering, I managed to comment, "W-why am I s-so c-cold?!"

"That would be your ice core."

"My _what?!_"

"Your ice core. Every ghost has at least one core, even half-ghosts like you."

"H-half g-ghosts?!"

"Yes, very unique. In fact, there are only three other half-ghosts in the world."

I just stood there blinking at him. _I was a half-ghost?! How was that even possible?! And why haven't I know about this before?! _I had what seemed like millions of questions swarming around my mind. I cleared my throat to ask what an ice core meant but Rueben/Clockwork beat me to it.

"Your ice core is an addition to your time core, so it is unstable. You must learn to build up control over it. But before anything else, you must master your basic skills."

"How do I do that?"

"You are entering Casper High tomorrow. Make friends with Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley. Daniel is another half-ghost who protects the town from psychotic ghosts. But do not approach him with this information until he starts to give clues about Danny Phantom. Do not be tempted by the popular crowd. I have faith in you, Liza."

"Anything else?"

"As you spend more and more time with Daniel, your powers may become stronger from the invisible forces. When they are stabled, you will feel it. Good luck dealing with your developing powers."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Remember, do NOT let anyone know about your ghost-half. Do whatever it takes."

"Yeah, okay."

Like before, I was pulled underneath the floor of the clock tower and the next thing I knew was landing on the hard grass behind the small bush I had been hiding in. I was back in my regular clothes, only… dirty from the mud! _Yuck!_ I rushed home to get a refreshing shower. My only thought was: _Well, tomorrow will certainly be interesting…_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. the first day at my new school

**WOW! That last chapter flowed faster than anything else I have ever written! In case you're wondering, Liza is NOT based off me – well, mostly not. Well, a little. But Liza is like my nonexistent dream OC. So I don't know what road this story is going to take. JUST REVIEW!**

**ME: I thought we agreed on half-and-half ownership?!**

**BUTCH: Umm… no we didn't. We never did!**

**ME: Are you sure about that?! *large, innocent eyes***

**DANNY: No! We're sure! **

**TUCKER: If you had owned us, we would be somewhere in the middle of the ocean right now!**

**ME: Hey! *ponders over discovery* Well, yeah… true.**

**ALL: EXACTLY! LIZ DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT AND LIZA!**

It's Monday morning, and also THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! What was uncle Rueben talking about? And why have I never noticed that he was a ghost named Clockwork? And why were my halfa powers "building up inside of me" in order to be fully released when I came in contact with a ghost? Why couldn't this have happened to anyone else? And now I have to become friends with three teens I didn't know?! This is officially the worst day of my life!

I woke up to find myself _underneath the bed_. I could even see the supporting boards! Hastily crawling to the fresh air, I sprang onto my feet and ran to the mirror – well, I attempted to. However, the lower half of my right leg was sinking right into the floor! _AK! _I grabbed my bedside table and pulled upwards with all my strength. Of course that meant that I was activating some ghostly strength I didn't know I even had. And that meant my ghost powers were kicked up a notch. Translation: I sank through the floor even more until I landed on the hard kitchen table with a 'thud'.

"Are you okay in there, Lizzy?!" I heard my mom call out for me. I panicked. How was I supposed to explain why I was in the kitchen?! _Darn you Clockwork! _I heard the clicking of high heels trailing the hallway into the room. Suddenly she appeared in the hall frame wearing her typical pink blouse with the diamonds on it, black dress pants, and her short brown hair done up in a perfect bun. She must have to go into the hotel with dad later on.

"What's going on with you? You always tell me that you have to get dressed before eating, but here you are sitting _on_ the table with your pajamas still on!" she exasperated. I cringed.

"Umm… it's opposite day?" _I really need to think of better excuses._

"Well, hurry up and get ready! You don't want to miss out on your first day of school!" With that, she briskly turned on her heel and left up the spiraling stair case. I breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close…_

I raced up the stairs and got dressed for school. Thankfully, my powers didn't bother me at all! I was so happy that I skipped all the way to school. I must have done about two blocks of skipping.

When I arrived in front of the school, I saw many teenagers my age casually strolling inside. There were various society groups – the band geeks, the computer cub nerds, the athletics, the A-listers, and the outcasts who were shunned from all of the groups because they "weren't good enough to get in". I had a trembling feeling in the pit of my stomach that I would be included in that last group. The A-lister girls were already shunning me because of the way I dressed. _Well, that was disappointing – how shallow the students here really were. _The outcasts group consisted of two boys and one girl. The dark-skinned boy was wearing a red beanie and typing madly away on a PDA. The other was talking to both friends about something, but failing. He had messy raven black hair and bright blue eyes. The girl was clearly a goth, and she had short, black hair with a small side ponytail and violet eyes that were studying me closely. I had a feeling that she and I weren't going to be the best of friends. _Yay; more people to hate me._

I hopped up the wide steps and flung open the door. There were some other kids who were whispering, but I was too busy marching towards the office that I ignored them. I opened the glass door and entered the guidance office. The counselor brought out a schedule of classes and flashed a fake smile at me.

"You must be Liza Summers. I'm Mrs. Frigg, you're guidance counselor. Here!" she shoved the paper at me and ushered me out the door. _Does she a have a problem with new students or something?! _

I looked down at the sheet of paper. I had locker number 724, and on the margin was the scribbled words, "beware". I had English with Mr. Lancer first, then other boring subjects like math, history, science, and academic literacy. Then for sixth period I had lunch, and afterwards the actual exciting classes like art, gym, and drama. A… interesting schedule, but who cares?! There's an ART CLASS! I've always loved art, ever since I was little. It's my life; along with acting and volleyball.

Passing the whispers surrounding me, I headed to an unfamiliar hallway and stopped in front of the locker row. I went past lockers 721, 722, and 723, before stopping in front of the most rusted, bent, and dirtied locker I had ever seen. And guess what? It was mine for the whole year. _Yay… _I used my combination on the lock and the door swung open immediately. On the outside, the locker looked disgusting. But on the inside, it actually wasn't that bad. Like it had been scrubbed with some good old' soap and water recently. And there was an old mirror in the very center of the back wall. It had strange carvings all around the frame, and the glass was scratched. It looked ancient – so I didn't dare touch it. I carefully placed my drawstring bag on a side hook and took out a sharpened pencil (it wasn't a mechanical pencil, though, because I don't like those for some weird reason). But as I closed the door, I saw that the whole group of A-listers was standing in front of me with very cheesy wide grins. Even the girls who had shunned me only moments ago. Suddenly I got a strange voice in my head that squeaked, 'Who's the freaky new girl? It'll be fun to make a fool out of this new geek.' It sounded high and shrill. In real life, I heard the same voice again.

"You have the opportunity to join us if you ditched the outfit. You could look so cute in a frilled white blouse!" the blond haired girl wearing a flower shirt squealed. She _squealed! _How could I even stand being near her every day?! No way in heck.

I "sweetly" smiled. "What is your name?"

"Star. And these are my best friends – Paulina, Dash, and Kwan!"

"Star, do you know the meaning of 'you shunned me earlier and now you want to be my friend'?" the group's fake smiles faded. "Yeah. That's what I thought. You shallow peeps can go away now."

Paulina huffed and dragged Star out of the hallway. Dash sneered at me, Kwan gave a small frown, and they followed. I triumphantly smiled and turned on my heel to the English classroom. I didn't know what just happened in my mind, but I didn't care. Those A-listers got what they deserved.

Just as I was entering the classroom, I felt a familiar jolt of pain in my fingers. My fingernails just turned… green. Like, neon green! I couldn't ignore the pain and left shoulder all the way diagonal to my right knee there was a pressure I never realized I could make. Like most of my blood was flowing slowly to the invisible line. I somehow knew that this would cause a chain reaction, so I dashed to a nearby closet. I grabbed the brass handle and inside there were the outcast goth girl and techno-geek boy gaping at me.

"Umm… I'll just go to another broom closet." I dumbly stated, racking my brain for a better excuse. Not that it helped. I ran past tons of students, lockers, and even Danny Phantom and Spectra (so I studied the different ghosts…). The ecto-energy in the air just made the pain more intense. I spotted an empty closet, flew open the door, ran in, and slammed it shut. I made it just in time!

Dark blue rings expanded diagonally from the middle of my torso and spread up my left shoulder and down to my right knee. The light rings absorbed me, and magically I was my ghost form. I hadn't meant to transform, but the ghost interaction levels were too high in this area. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't transform back to my human form. I was stuck as a ghost until the ecto-energy levels left. Which meant Danny better hurry up and win that battle or else!

While I was waiting, I slid down to the floor and focused some energy in my palm. A small circular blob was starting to form just above it. I leant back on the shelving unit, but that wobble knocked down a few toilet paper rolls onto my lap. _Well, at least they weren't bricks. _I grabbed some and threw them to the side. I felt empty inside – I had no friends here, and now I made a few enemies already! The last roll went _through_ my hand. I was also starting to sink downwards. Sometimes my life really sucks…

I landed in the school kitchens – or at least I thought I did. There were dozens of huge frozen boxes; and they were all labeled a kind of meat. Apparently, this school hated vegans a lot.

It was so cold that I could see my breath. And my fingers were numb. I pressed down on my pointer finger and tried to feel it. I couldn't feet it, but I could see that my nails were still bright neon green. The ghosts must be still here. Of course, that could just be from the lunch lady ghost that was roaring behind me.

"WHO CHANGED THE MENU?!" she shrieked. I shakily pointed my finger to the ceiling.

"It was someone upstairs I think. You should check there."

She paused for a moment before floating upwards through the ceiling. I heard a scream; Danny was not getting out of this one easily. _And I knew that I would be stuck in ghost mode for a while… _

**PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY FOR THIS CHAPTER!**


End file.
